Promise me one thing
by TheThreeSexyMusketeers
Summary: Bella left Edward because he loves Jacob. She finds them 5 years later to tell them the Volturi are after them, and only because they're together. Homophobic vampires, tisk, tisk. Did I mention that Jakeward has a daughter? R&R please! Warnings inside.
1. Ch 1: Breakups, love, and waffles

**"Promise Me One Thing."**

**Chapter one: Break-ups, love, and waffles.**

**Warnings: Slash, violence, character death, fluff, language, and some other stuff. I'm not quite sure yet. It has nothing to do with _Breaking Dawn_, and the end part of _Eclipse_.  
**

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Except for Clarissa, who is most likely going to be my favorite character. But you can have her if you want. But you don't know who she is yet, so do you really want her? Whoops, I'm rambling. :P So on with the story! (And sorry it's so short, but it's only the first chapter.)**

I always had a feeling. I knew there was someone else, I just never knew who. That is, until that one night, in the tent with Jacob and Edward.

They thought that I had fallen asleep, but through half-lidded eyes I saw the way they looked at each other. It didn't matter that they were both men, for the affection that they shared was incalculable, it was the purest of all loves. It made the love that I felt for anyone else feel so small, so worthless.

'And it was my fault that they aren't together,' I noticed. I felt horrible for intruding on such a thing.

My eyes opened, and I asked Jacob to leave the tent. Tears ran down my face as I lied to the love of my life, the love of my existence.

"Edward, it's over," I whispered, and stared down at my hands. I felt horrible, not being able to even look into his eyes. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to lie to him if I saw his face. "I don't love you anymore." I was once again glad that he couldn't read my mind.

"I will never forget you," he said as he kissed me on the forehead, his ice cold lips making me shiver. I nearly sobbed out loud, but caught myself just in time.

"Promise me one thing," I asked.

"Anything," he said. I looked up at his face and knew he wasn't lying. 'He still might love me,' an evil voice whispered in my head. 'He may not love me as much as Jacob, but we still might have a chance,' I needed to end this, no matter how I felt. 'They deserve to be together,' I thought at the evil ideas running through my head. 'I shouldn't be keeping them apart.'

"Please, please don't go to the Volturi." I said, in a stronger voice than before. "Your family needs you." I grab his arms when he starts to shake his head. "What we had was wrong. It was never meant to be." He smiled sadly. "Please Edward," I sighed.

"For you, I'll live," He said, and captured me in one last kiss. His cold lips pressed against mine, and I pulled away. I looked once more into his golden eyes, and he ducked out of the tent. I was left alone, my tears freezing on my cheeks.

I left Forks that week, never to return.

**5 Years Later… (Jacob's P.O.V.)**

Edward wound his arms around my waist, and kissed him on the neck lightly.

"Good morning, my love," He whispered into my ear.

I looked down to the arms wrapped around me. The sunlight reflected off of them like there were millions of tiny mirrors imbeddedin Edwards's skin, making rainbows dance across the walls of the room. I smiled when the word bedazzled came to mind. I blushed when Edward's chest rumbled with laughter, as he read my thoughts. He pressed his lips to my cheek, and murmured, "Bedazzled?"

"Morning, darling, and yes," I said as I looked back through the window. The snowy landscape of the small Alaskan town we were living in. The trees glistened with freshly fallen snow, and the houses looked as if they were covered with icing. Christmas was coming, and each of the houses were decorated with colourful lights, and a wreath hanging from almost every door.

My thoughts were interrupted when my stomach growled.

Edward laughed and went to the kitchen. I grinned, and went back to looking out the window. In a few minutes, the smell of homemade waffles drifted towards me. My mouth starts to water, and I sprinted towards the kitchen.

Hot, golden waffles awaited me at the kitchen. My hands reached towards them when…

I got hit with a fork. "Ouch!" I yelped, and turned to look at Edward glaring at me. I whimper and start rubbing my hand. "Violence is not the answer, Edward."

He frowns at me, and I smile. "Just wake up Clarissa, will you?" he asked.

I wandered over to the stairs, and was about to go up to the second floor when there was a knock on the door. I hear Edward's fork drop, and I whirl around. He's at the door in a flash, and he opens the door.

"Bella…" he whispered.

* * *

**Hehehe. When I was writing about the evil voice in Bella's head, I was abut to type, 'The voice sounded a bit like Rosailie…(I spelt her name wrong, but who cares?)' but the beginning was supposed to be serious, so I didn't. Also, In this story, Jacob's a little bit shorter than Edward, by a few centimeters. Sorry, but I just never got used to Jacob being a giant. This probably makes it obvious that he's the uke in the 'ship. (HA! Miranda and Martyna probably don't know what that is!) :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and sorry for leaving it with a cliff hanger. I'll try to write the next chapter this weekend. **

**--Kathy **

**P.S. I got the "It was never meant to be," from Pendragon(well, not really, but I wouldn't have thought of it if I hadn't read the series, so yeah), and it's probably the best series ever. In my opinion. :) (SPADER/BOBBY FOREVER!!)**


	2. Ch 2: Explanations, tears, and plans

**Promise Me One Thing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Clarissa and the plot. You can have them both, if you want.**

**Warnings: For this chapter: Language, slash, and angst.  
**

(Clarissa's P.O.V.)

I drag myself downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I smell waffles and coffee coming from the kitchen, and I quicken my pace. I walk through the doorway, and all I see is the plate of waffles on the kitchen table. I grab one, and eat half of it in one bite. I move towards the coffee maker and pour myself a mug. When I turn around to face the table, I swallow my mouthful of waffle.

"'Morning dad, father." I see this random lady sitting at the table. I decide to stay leaning on the counter. "Good morning," I smile at her. She just stares at me. I shrug and think towards my father, 'Who is this, and why is she here?' He shakes his head a tiny bit, and I frown.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asks, and glares daggers at her. My eyes widen. He only looks at Father like that after his candy goes missing. I take another bite of waffle. 'This might get interesting,' I think, and Father smiles a tiny bit.

The lady looks sad. She looks at me for a second, and her gaze turns back to the kitchen table. My parents look at me, and I shrug. Father growls suddenly.

"God dam it, Bella, just tell us," His voice was barely above a whisper. "Or so help me Carlisle, I will rip you to shreds." I stare at him. 'Why can't he just read her mind?' I think. He spins around to face me.

"Bella is different from most humans. I can't read her mind. Most other supernatural powers that vampires have don't work on her. She's different," he glares at her. 'She knows about werewolves and vampires then?' I think at him. He nods.

"Father, you're scaring her," I said, and she smiles a little in my direction when my father backs away. I smiled back, and walked towards the table to grab another waffle. I sat down next to her, and asked, "Its Bella, right?" she nods. "I'm Clarissa."

"I know," Bella whispered, and my parents growl in unison. What would usually make me giggle now made me glare at them. "You still haven't answered me, Bella. What the fuck are you doing here?" Dad asks.

"Dad, stop." I said. He glowered at me, then at her. Father pulls him into an embrace, and Dad sighs.

"Alice sent me," she says.

"Aunt Alice?" I say, and my eyebrows rise. "Why didn't she come herself? No offence, but she could run here or whatever." I ask.

"She's working for the Volturi. They said they would kill both of you if she didn't. She said she's sorry. It's not her fault, and it's not yours either," Bella tells my parents. They're frozen in shock.

"Why you though? Why not someone less… fragile?" I ask. She looks at me.

"She called me because the Volturi wouldn't care about me. I'm only human; I am no use to them." Bella says. "Aren't you human?" she asks, and her brow furrows. I laugh and shake my head.

"Jacob and Edward are my real parents. Jacob gave birth to be through a C-section. It's a werewolf thing, being able to have children. Kind of gross, but it works." I giggle at my dad's blush. Bella looks uncomfortable, and her face was really red. I smile, and Father laughs out loud.

"It was only five years ago that I last saw Jacob and Edward, and they weren't together then. Why do you look like you're thirteen-ish?" she asks. She seems completely bewildered.

"I'm a half-vampire, half-werewolf child. I have my own quirks, and that's only one of them. Don't worry, I have a lot more." I say to her. I grin and take another sip of my coffee. "So are we going to go save Aunt Alice or not?" I ask my parents.

"Or not," Bella says. I stare at her, and Father shakes his head.

"I'm going. Jacob and Clarissa, you guys are staying here. Bella, you can stay if you want."

"NO!" the three of us yell in unison. "I'm going," I say. "I don't care what you want. I'm going to save her."

"Me, too." Dad adds. "I may not like her much, but I'm not letting you go alone," he says, and looks Father straight in the eyes. Father starts to shake his head, and opens his mouth.

"None of us can go," Bella says. "The Volturi are coming here, for all of you, and maybe me too," she sighs.

I gasp, and Dad's face gets pale. "Well," Father whispers, his face looking very pained. "That's… not good,"

"Why?" I whisper. "Why now? Why are they doing this at all?"

Bella looks up at my parents. "It's because you two are together. Not only are you," she says to Dad, "A were-wolf, but you are both men. They wouldn't have accepted it even if you were a vampire. It's even worse that you had a daughter. I'm sorry. Alice tried to protect you, but she couldn't. The Volturi promised her that they wouldn't harm any of you, but they lied," She groaned. "I'm sorry…"

I wrap my arms around her waist, trying to console her. She turns around and sobs into my shoulder. I look at my father. 'Help me?' I think. He looks like a robot as he walks slowly towards Bella and me. He kneels down beside her chair, and touches her arm gently.

"We'll get through this, just like we always did. Alright?" he smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. She nods, and Dad is suddenly by her side, holding a box of tissues. She grabs one and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I've missed you both." Father just rubs her arm.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"We're moving," Dad says. Everyone stares at him like he's a maniac.

"That's not going to do anything, Jake. They'll find us, no matter where we hide." Bella moans. "I'm so sorry… So sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Father murmurs.

"We have to move. I don't want the neighbours involved," Dad explains. "We have to find something… some proof that it's okay that we're together." he says to Father, who nods.

"I'll call Carlisle. Maybe he knows someone, or about something, that might help us,"

I snort. "What are we doing, fighting the Volturi, or doing some lawyer shit? Like, really." My parents frown at me.

"Why fight and lose valuable lives when we can settle this with words? We may not even be able to win if we use violence. You know how strong they are." Father says.

I sigh and shake my head. "So what's the plan?" I ask.

**Woot! New chapter. :) I'm leaving the next chapter for later. It should be up by next Sunday. I hope you like! In the meantime, I'll be writing a Halloween oneshot. If you hadn't noticed, Jacob's Dad and Edward's Father. **


	3. Ch 3: Tears, Pain, and Love

**Promise Me One Thing**

**Chapter 3:Tears, Pain, and Love.**

**Disclamer: We all own nothing. Sorry.  
**

**Warnings: Slash (duh!) so don't like, don't read. The beginnings of some femslash, language, and adult themes. Also, Clarissa's only 13 and Bella's like, 23 or something now so yeah…**

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

"So let me summarise. You two," I say, pointing towards Jacob and Edward. Pain and jealousy shots through my heart like an arrow when I see Edward's arm tighten around Jacob's waist. "Are going to Carlisle to ask him if he knows of another werewolf and vampire relationship. While you are doing something, Clarissa and I will be sitting here doing nothing. Is that correct?" I glare at my ex-boyfriend.

He sits as still as a statue, ignoring my frown. "You make it sound worse than it is. We only want to protect you both," he murmurs.

Clarissa stands and looks at Edward. Her face is emotionless, and after a second she leaves the room. Edward sighs, and Jacob whispers quietly in his ear. I get up quickly when they kiss, and tears gather in my eyes.

I wander around their house, poking my head into rooms while I pass. I know I shouldn't be doing this, as it's an invasion of Edward and Jacob's privacy. However, I'm too angry to care. 'Why did I give him up?' I ask myself. 'He could have forgotten about Jacob. We could have been together,'

I find myself in a room filled with art supplies. Clarissa is there, her black hair falling down to her waist. Her skin was very pale, almost as pale as my own. She sits in front of an easel, sketching a scene. I take a few steps forward. Her hand moves nearly too fast for me to see, but the sketch is so detailed. A woman is sitting on a window ledge, her hand reaching towards an angel, too far away for her to touch. The angel is beautiful, and his wings are stretched out beside her. She's adding the finishing touches to the sketch when I gasp slightly. She stares at me, and I see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you want?" she whispers quietly. Her voice shows so much emotion. When I heard her speak, my heart broke.

"Why do you have a problem with them leaving? They'll be back," I murmur. I want to wrap my arms around her, make her tears stop.

"It's not that my parents are leaving. I'm okay with that, because I know that they're trying to fix all of this," she said, biting her lip. "My problem is the fact that they need to leave. That the Volturi are coming for us. Fucking homophobic bitches! Why does it matter who you love, as long as the love is pure? Fuck…" Clarissa groans, her head falling into her hands. I decide it doesn't matter that we just met, and I pull her into my arms. She sobbs into my shoulder, and I whisper in her ear.

"It'll be okay. Everything will be fine. The Volturi will see that it's a good thing that they're wrong, and that Edward and Jacob are perfect together. It'll be okay…" I keep on repeating that until her tears stop. I let her go, and smile.

"So what did you think at Edward?" I asked, smirking.

She blushes. "I, uh... I told him to go to hell and go fuck a horse. I called him a horrible father as well," I smile, and her blush deepens.

"Come on, lets go downstairs," I say. She holds my hand as we walk to the kitchen, and we stumble on Jacob and Edward making out. We stare as Jacob practically inhales Edward's face, too shocked to say or do anything. Edward bites down on Jacobs neck, moaning as he swallows a few mouthfuls of blood.

"Edward… please…" Jacob says breathlessly. My jaw drops, and I hear the sound of a zipper going down.

Clarissa squeaks, and screams, "Holy crap! I'm scarred! Scarred for life!" She covers her eyes, and whispers, "Please tell me I did not just see that,"

I giggle, and then cover my mouth. 'Why is this funny for me?' I think. 'Shouldn't I be crippled in emotional pain, or something?' I catch Edward's glance, and he looks just as confused as me.

**Sorry for the late update! I have no reason for me not posting in so long. Sorry, yet again. I have something to ask of you all, even though I don't deserve anything from anyone… Please tell me how I can improve my writing! I'm auditioning for a school of arts, for their literary program, and I really need help. Also, Yay! for some Jakeward love. : ) I hope you liked this, and review please!**

**I noticed some grammar mistakes so I fixed them, sorry!  
**

**(About the length of this chapter, sorry, but as soon as I post this, I'll be writing another chapter.)**


End file.
